


Apple Pie & Cinnamon / Pine Dust & Wood Clippings

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Prose Poem, implied characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: There are arms at his side (he knows); Ones that aren't his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi's Poem was written in the evening with the lamp on, cinnamon toast at my side. 
> 
> Tsukishima's Poem was written in my head whilst walking along the wood trails, and was only recently jotted down upon recollection.

**Apple Pie & Cinnamon _"Yamaguchi"_**

 

His back of knees and grooves between fingers

Are the soft crumble, shell floured sweet,

And the finger pads that trace them

Bring them canting up towards the sun 

That bakes the apple skin

And the cinnamon of his eyes.

 

* * *

 

**Pine Dust & Wood Shavings _"Tsukishima"_**

 

His pine skin bites the nostrils

With its teeth and heavy words,

And even though there are arms at his side,

(Ones that aren't his own),

He still feels the urges of a lone tree

And wishes most every night to be

Cut down with the humming saw.

 

 

 


End file.
